mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Suwano
Suwano Ryouko (スワノ涼子''Suwano Ryouko'') is a classmate of AkiraTsubaki. " Tsubaki ! We have to work on our project together after school. We will be alone again in that empty classroom . . . . " ---Suwano Appearance Suwano is of average body size and shape, a bit husky however, and a bit taller than Tsubaki. She has very pleasant features, a somewhat angular face, with a slightly pointed chin. Her hair is a deep, dark semi-sweet chocolate brown, worn parted on one side of her head, and styled to be falling straight down to just below her shoulder blades, giving her a regal 'princess' look. The most telling aspect and noticeable feature of Suwano is her 'gentle and soothing' eyes. They are oval shaped and slightly slanted downward, giving her a calming and enticing look, and the same mysterious look that Urabe has. She has the same dark chocolate brown eye color that matches her hair color. Suwano has an average bust size. She has average length arms and sized hands, but long, lean legs that are shown to be so when she wears leggings. Most often seen wearing her sailor fuku ( sailor suit ) school uniform ( the same style uniform that Urabe wears ), she is nonetheless quite impressive with her peaceful and serene looks. For casual wear, Suwano dresses feminine and attractive, sometimes on the provocative and alluring side. When Tsubaki and herself were to go on a date together, when they meet, she wears a Mexican style dress and sexy capri leggings, perhaps to see if she could entice Tsubaki with her appearance. Other times she will dress as if she were a fairy princess. Suwano will occasionally wear glasses, probably the other times she is wearing contact lenses. Personality Overall, Suwano has a peaceful and pleasing personality. She goes about life without seemingly a care in the world. She knows herself and her accomplishments and goals, and tries to improve on them each and every day. She has good self-confidence. However, Suwano has a dark side to her, that she keeps hidden from others, and many times from herself. She can be the most loyal and understanding friend, but at other times the most tempting and erotic playmate that boys seem to find irresistible. When the homeroom teacher assigns Suwano and Tsubaki to work together on a class project, Suwano sees this as an opportunity to see if she can potentially influence and captivate Tsubaki, since they will be alone together after school. Added to the mix is that Tsubaki is absolutely mesmerized by her eyes and demure, even to the point of accepting a date with her to go see a movie when she asks him. Suwano's gentle and soothing side is all to happy to be around Tsubaki under those circumstances, alone together after school, however, her dark side rejoices that she can in little ways tempt him, especially to find out if he has a steady girlfriend, and what her future prospects of friendship would be with him. Her mysterious side can be devious at times. When Tsubaki drops his home key on the table that they are sharing, she grabs it and places it in her mouth, daring Tsubaki to either tell her if he has a girlfriend, or to remove the key from her mouth with a French Kiss. Such ploy shows that Suwano can morph into someone different in just seconds, much to the surprise of those around her. She can be manipulative at times, as seen when she wishes to invoke jealously in an ex-boyfriend, this by her congenial actions with Tsubaki. Later, by means of an tripping accident, Tsubaki gets a peek at the black panties that she always wears. Suwano, with her dark side showing, tries to use this as leverage to get Tsubaki to secretly begin dating her. Suwano handles responsibility well, and can gain the trust and respect of teens and adults alike. She does well in her academic studies and projects. This makes her seemingly mature for her age, and will be able to enter the adult world with success for her efforts. If only Suwano can balance her calm and sweet side with her dark and mysterious side so that she can function without sorrow or regret for her actions. Suwano's Story The manga, nor the anime, never really outright say if Suwano has drool bond capabilities. But it is strongly implied that she, indeed, does have them. Suwano is a girl who seems to be searching for something, although she may not even know what she is searching for, or where to find it. She just keeps looking and looking. Suwano is introduced into the storyline when she is shown to be in the same classroom as Tsubaki. She speaks to him and he addresses her by name at 18:20 mins into Anime Episode 12. She tells him that he is needed by their teacher Tanaka. She notices Akira's large gauze bandage on his forehead, that it was beginning to peel off and needed to be changed. Akira hadn't changed it since the previous day when Urabe put it on for him. Suwano didn't wait for an answer, and forcibly pulled off the gauze bandage. She then took out a fresh Band-Aid of her own, and applied that in it's place. Later, when Urabe looked up from her usual class nap at her desk and examined Tsubaki's situation, this made him very nervous that she might be angry or jealous about what Suwano had done. Then, as Suwano walked Tsubaki to the faculty office, he requested that she give the used, dirty gauze bandage back. This confused her, as she had offered to throw it out for him, but he rejected the offer and insisted she give back the gauze bandage. Being recklessly sentimental, as well as being somewhat intimidated by Urabe and her often erotic methods, Tsubaki removed the fresh band-aid applied to his head by Suwano, and reapplied the dirty old gauze bandage from the previous day back in its place. Thus, he was seemingly still wearing the dirty bandage from Urabe when he met her after school. Suwano and Tsubaki interact with one another sometime later. The homeroom teacher assigns both of them to a class project. But when there is not enough time to finish the project during school days, the two agree to stay after school together, alone, to work on finishing the project. This leads Suwano to try a devious plot with Tsubaki, in an effort to bring consternation to her ex-boyfriend. She has the both of them go outside and then snookers Tsubaki into asking her to go out on a date with her, together. This all happening near where her ex-boyfriend happens to be. Tsubaki eventually is able to wiggle out of the date, with Suwano nevertheless pleased that she was able to not only influence her ex-boyfriend to tears, but to 'wrap Tsubaki around her little finger'. During another after school session, alone together with Tsubaki, Suwano works a very erotic situation into a test of Tsubaki's resolve whether or not to share his intimate thoughts, or his kiss. When Tsubaki's home front door key accidentally drops onto the desk that they are both sitting across from one another, Suwano in a flash grabs it and places it in her mouth, daring Tsubaki to remove it either by telling her about his alleged girlfriend, or by removing it with a French Kiss. Either way, Suwano will know what her prospects are regarding Tsubaki. She may have even been trying to form a drool bond with him, somehow knowing that he has drool bond capabilities. When a frustrated Tsubaki tries to remove the key with his hand, she bites down on the key to prevent that. Eventually, Tsubaki is able to retrieve his key, but it and his fingers are covered with Suwano's sticky siliva, resulting in a lingering erotic tingle to his fingers for hours to come. This gives Suwano a partial victory in her efforts to influence Tsubaki, at least in her mind. Differences in the Manga and Anime Suwano has more character participation in the manga, then in the anime. In the manga she becomes a loving rival for Urabe in the story arc of the Mysterious Movie Production. Also shown in the manga is that Suwano gives Tsubaki chocolates for St. Valentine's Day, implying that they are not the ordinary kind, but they are chocolates given between lovers. This is confirmed on White Day, as Suwano confesses that the chocolates that she gave him were, indeed, lover's chocolates. Category:Characters Category:Females